The Order of the Holy Seal
A Guild initiation test: Recover the Shield of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs as an initiation into the Order of the Holy Seal guild. Getting the Quest This quest is only available when (and only if) Scarlett joins the Order of the Holy Seal guild. If Scarlett asks Rangar to join the Order of the Holy Seal, he will ask her to perform an initiation trial. She is to recover the Shield of Saint Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs, and give her a special key to the tomb where it is buried. This Quest is mandatory if Scarlett chooses to join the Holy Seal, and is not available otherwise. Prerequisites * Scarlett must join to the Order of the Holy Seal guild. This choice of Guilds is key for the story; Scarlett may join only one guild (per play through.) (read more about Guilds here.) The Quest Scarlett is asked to recover the Shield of Saint Anthony from a tomb in the Outer City Catacombs. Rangar gives her a special key to the tomb where the shield is. Apparently St. Anthony is the honored founder of the guild, but a lot of his old relics are scattered. Fulfilling the Quest There are five ways to get into the Outer City Catacombs. Three are sewer tunnels that open into the canal at water level, holes in the canal wall under each of the bridges. Scarlett can use any of these (especially if she is combining this quest with one of the other underground quests.) From the Order of the Holy Seal guild house, the most straightforward way is to go to the Marketplace and find the gondola stations along the canals south of the fountain. Scarlett should walk down the steps and into the water (Scarlett automatically begins swimming when she enters the water.) Then swim under the central bridge to the sewer entrance and go in. (Click map to enlarge.) Inside the catacombs, Scarlett should swim up to the nearest ramp and walk up onto the dryer platform (Scarlett automatically begins to walk again when she leaves the water.) From the Marketplace Canal entrance, Scarlett can turn left, continue straight around a central pillar, then cut back to her right and into some sunken construction. She will soon come to a locked door that the special key Rangar gave her along with the quest. Inside, she'll find a large tomb with a stone sarcophagus. As she approaches it, a Skeleton climbs out and attacks. After defeating the Skeleton, go to the sarcophagus and take the Shield of St. Anthony. (Click map to enlarge image.) Scarlett can now return to the Order of the Holy Seal the way she came, or she can explore more of the catacombs and collect as much treasure and Experience as possible, or complete any other underground Quests she has accepted (see below.) Give the Shield to Rangar to complete the quest and earn the guild's badge. Reward Membership badge for the Order of the Holy Seal, and all benefits thus confered. Add 200 points to her Experience, plus 50 points for any Grippers killed. No change to Reputation. Related Quests * The Sword of St. Anthony - After reclaiming the shield, Scarlett can request this quest from Rangar at the Order of the Holy Seal. Other quests in the Outer City Catacombs: * Gardener's Nightmare - Eliminate a Delver plaguing a local Gardener. * Damage Underground - Repair the water system for the Judge. * The Gripper Queen (Outer City) - Eliminate the gripper queen from her nest in the catacombs. Category:Quest Category:Order of the Holy Seal quest